


Under The Mistletoe

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: The Christmas Eve party at 221B Baker Street is underway, much to Sherlock's annoyance. Can a certain someone change his mind?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Helen Stoner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Under The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from afteriwake.

Sherlock brooded by the roaring fire in the fireplace, as was his wont. It was Christmas Eve and his Baker Street sitting room was full of people and had been for hours. Past clients, some of whom he would even concede to call friends, had been in and out of the place all afternoon and evening. Mrs. Hudson had outdone herself, cooking and baking a veritable feast. Wine and conversation flowed freely, though Sherlock partook of neither.

_Watson and Mrs. Hudson know I detest social events yet they insisted on this. At least they promised it’ll be over before ten. I still have experiments to conduct. Truth be told, there is only one person here I would want to converse with, but alone._

The person in question was Miss Helen Stoner, a former client and an intriguing young woman. She had ended her engagement to Mr. Armitage three months before when the young man proved unfaithful, but as far as he knew, she currently had no suitors.

_A pity, she would make a fine wife for any man._ He grudgingly included himself in that. _If I were the marrying kind, she would be just the woman for me, but of course I’m not, so it doesn’t matter._ Still, his gaze was constantly drawn to her, though she was never closer than the other side of the room.

Unfortunately for him, his colleague noticed his attention and had made several attempts to get Sherlock to move near the door to the hallway, where a cluster of mistletoe had been hung with a red ribbon. At one point, the good doctor had even recruited Mrs. Hudson in his scheme. Sherlock, naturally, had seen through John’s highly unsubtle plans and had avoided that part of the room entirely. Consequentially, he hadn’t spoken to Miss Stoner all evening and was starting to regret his actions.

Thankfully, Miss Stoner took it upon herself to approach him, smiling sympathetically. “Good evening, Mr. Holmes.”

Sherlock straightened and smiled at her. “Good evening, Miss Stoner. Are you enjoying the party?”

“More than you, it would seem.”

He chuckled. “Yes, merry-making is not part of my nature. I’ve tried to explain that to Dr. Watson and Mrs. Hudson, but it seems to have fallen on deaf ears.”

Miss Stoner smiled a bit, amused. “I’ve tried to explain to both of them that I’m not interested in being kissed under the mistletoe by a stranger but they keep insisting that I stand under it.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Allow me to apologize for their behavior, guests should not be harassed like that.” Now that she was within reach, he had an overwhelming urge to kiss her, but he couldn’t deduce what affect such an action would have on her. _Well, they do say, “Fortune favors the brave.”_ He cleared his throat. “Miss Stoner-”

“Yes?” she asked, her eyes dancing.

Sherlock was utterly enchanted. “Er … what if someone not a stranger wanted to kiss you under the mistletoe, would you be interested then?”

“That would depend on the someone.”

He looked over at where the mistletoe hung and wondered if he could escort her there without the entire room knowing his intent. Thankfully, Miss Stoner had a better idea. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a tiny sprig of mistletoe, just a stem with two thin green leaves and two white berries.

She smiled at him softly. “I have some here if someone would like to try.”

Sherlock smiled back, one hand outstretched. She carefully laid the sprig in his palm. With his other hand, he took it and held it up before murmuring, “Happy Christmas, Miss Stoner.”

“And a most wonderful New Year to you, Mr. Holmes,” she murmured just before he kissed her softly, much to the delight of all in attendance.


End file.
